Everybody's Fool
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: Tsukino Usagi, a ditz, klutz, with meatballs for brains. Or IS she. The Inner Scouts seemed to be acting rather odd after the past 2 weeks. What's up with them? Mamoru is gone? ChibiUsa has BROWN hair? What the hell is up with this fic? GWSM Xover
1. Perfect by nature

Everybody's Fool

Everybody's Fool

Summary: Tsukino Usagi, a ditz, klutz, with meatballs for brains. Or IS she. The Inner Scouts seemed to be acting rather odd after the past 2 weeks. What's up with them? Mamoru is gone? Chibi-Usa has BROWN hair? What the hell is up with this fic? Just know the G-Boys arrive later. Well, except Hiiro... R&R!

Hoshi: my first Gundam wing crossover! YAY!

Seto: I thought being that happy was against your standards.

Hoshi: It is. I'm just hoping the fic gets a lot of reviews.

Seto: well start the fic already.

Hoshi: Okay, Okay! (Mumbles: slave driver)

Seto: what?

Hoshi: nothing. v.v sad little man and I mean that in more than one way.

Seto: (glaring) stupid authoress. I'm way bigger than Joey (smirks)

Hoshi: how do YOU know how big Joey is? Hmm. (innocent smile)

Seto: (walks off mumbling about killing stupid hentai authoress)

Hoshi: v.v he didn't do the disclaimer.

Duo: I'll do it babe. (Checks Hoshi out) (Cat whistle) think after this we could get lunch?

Hoshi: the disclaimer please? :.:

(Duo walks towards readers)

Duo: Hoshi owns nothing. But her hot body and OCs...

(Hoshi turning a new shade of red)

Chapter 1: Enter Hiiro Yui

_**"Hiiro Yui your average hot teenager right? No. Many who know him would tell you the he's anything but normal. He creeps out he's friends by fixing a dislocated arm or leg by himself. Everyone would have thought he either married his gun, laptop, or gundam. None are sure. Now the dark brown haired teen with persussion blue eyes is said to have no emotion aka the prefect soldier. Not what everybody knows is true. Hiiro Yui does have emotions he lets slip once in a while. Not that his friends or best friend seemed to notice all the time. Relena Darlian Peacecraft, Princess of Sank Kingdom and former Queen of the World. Relena is known and sometimes seen standing on a cliff asking Hiiro to come and kill her. But he never does show up unless she's in danger. Hiiro has a tiny crush on the Peacecraft Princess but never will love her like she does him. Lately Hiiro seemed to be acquiring memories through his sleep of another Princess. This princess seems to be in the same situation as him. An actor hired to work for life for Destiny as the opposite of herself. What's a soldier and princess to do when one doesn't know the other is going through the same thing?" **_

_**: Hiiro Yui **_

Hiiro looked over what he just typed. It was from a third person's point of view. Out the corner of his eyes he could see Duo trying to read what he typed in his computer journal. Before Duo could finish or start reading another window popped up covering his journal entry.

'_Stupid nosy grit mind your own business.' _Hiiro would have said that but kept his mouth shut. That would've been very un-perfect soldierish1.

Opening a new window he proceeds to hack into some of the Alliance old files. For some reason he had a suspicion that they are holding very important information. Information preferably on the princess he keeps dreaming of. Typing the name of a place there possible can contain life. _'It can't be anywhere on earth it has to be in space. But where? The colonies? No.' _

"The planet Mar's is known as a passionate planet. It's said that Martians are easily envious of Lunarians or people from the moon." The teacher said. Pausing before continuing," It is also said before the Sank Kingdom existed there was life forms on all of the planets in our Solar System. And each planet contained a Royal Family that were direct descendants of a Roman Greek God or Goddess. The Royal families also was said to have formed an alliance with the Queen of the Moon, Selene. This alliance was called The Silver Alliance and is said to have existed over 10,000 years ago."

Hiiro smirked. This class wasn't worth nothing after all. Looking at the search engine in front of him, he typed in _Silver Alliance_. He was shocked at the images and information that appeared on the page.

"Mr. Yui would you mind waiting after class for a few minutes," his teacher asked. Hiiro looked up for a minute then nodded indicating that he would stay after class._ 'Wonder what's her problem,'_ he thought. Looking over the information he found the last 8 princesses of the Silver Alliance.

All were killed by an evil being named Queen Beryl of the negaverse._ 'How does the Alliance know all this? It doesn't make much sense. There really can't be magic that existed it's just a myth ' _Hiiro thought resisting the urge to run a hand through his brown hair.

If he did that Relena would ask him what's wrong then all the other pilots would think something's wrong. And put Duo or Quatre up to finding out what's wrong with him. Closing his laptop after saving the page, he started the work given. Okay so reading what was on the web page helped a lot since he had been paying a lot of attention to the teacher. _'Okay, note to self send a virus thank you note,' _he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Psss, Hii-man," Duo whispered pushing two slips of paper on his desk that was next to his. _'Whoever's bright idea to stick me with Duo and Relena the whole school year is going to die, painfully.'_

Looking at the paper he could see the pink outlines on the paper. It was from Relena. Wait there were two. _Relena and Duo, Death is so much easier than this, but no the stupid self-destruction button had to be malfunctioning.' _

Deciding to read Relena's note first was a big mistake.

Relena's note:

_oh Hiiro are you okay? You look so lonely. Maybe you should visit my house later. It'll be fun. I promise. Meet me at the fourth table at lunch 'Kay?_

_Your darling girlfriend Relena _

Hiiro hiding his face under his hair bleached white. He wasn't her boyfriend. And he definitely did not to do THAT with her. And he was going to skip lunch anyway. Now he had more of a reason then the first one. He then looked somewhat weary of Duo's note. Opening it he cautiously read it.

Duo's Note:

_Hii-man! Your girl has been calling you for past two minutes. What's up with that look? Another 'job'? Naw the windbags are gone. So what's your problem? What does she want anyway? Can I see your paper? I don't exactly pay attention to teachers ya know!_

_Shinigami aka Duo_

Hiiro mentally rolled his eyes. Glancing at the two who were bothering him both were waiting for an answer. Picking up his pen he hastily wrote.

Relena's note:

_**No! **_

Hiiro thought plain enough. When Relena read Hiiro's reply she looked ready to cry at being rejected AGAIN by him. Hiiro mentally rolled his eyes. _'Some people are just stupid like her. Note watch Relena stand on her cliff then show up in wing zero and blast her with the twin buster rifle cannons? Maybe...' _**2**

Duo's note:

_**Let me know when hell freezes over, because the 'girl' isn't mine. Nor do I want her. And HELL NO! Keep bothering me and Deathsycthe Hell well mysteriously become pink.**_

Duo sent him a glare. All the while wondering why he didn't let Hiiro die back then. Then again he wonders why he didn't kill Relena either. Hiiro smirked obviously satisfied with his work. The bell finally ringed. Everyone stuffed everything in their backpacks and left for their next class. All except Hiiro and the teacher.

"Hn. You wanted to see me. Ms. Tsuki?" Hiiro asked.

Ms. Tsuki a woman with waist light lavender/silver length hair and about 27 years old, with gold eyes to match. She taught the subjects history and mythology at the same time.

"Mr. Yui. I would like see if you would have lunch with me? You seem interested in the Silver Alliance." Ms. Tsuki asked.

Hiiro hid the look of surprise. "How?"

"How what? Did I know?" Ms. Tsuki paused, "when you were passing notes to Mr. Maxwell and Ms. Peacecraft. I saw the notes on your laptop."

Hiiro looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you and who do you work for? Omae o kurosu." he said point his gun directly between his teacher's eyes.

Ms. Tsuki smiled. "I'm Hoshi Tsuki, and I work for Lady Une, head of the Preventors."

Hiiro looked at her a second longer. "Prove it."

Hoshi's smile never moved but grows. "Call Lady yourself, but I advise for you to wait till lunch. So I'll take this as a yes to my lunch invite."

Hiiro looked like he wanted nothing more than to shoot her.

"You should head to class. It starts in about five minutes." Ms. Tsuki reminded him.

"Hn." With that Hiiro grabbed his laptop and backpack and left towards math. Once inside the classroom who should he see being chased by a certain katana wielding boy then Duo Maxwell.

"Hii-man! Save ME!" The braid pilot hid behind Hiiro who pulled out his gun for the second time that day and pointed it directly between WuFei Chang's eyes.

"Stop or I'll shoot you both." he stated in his emotionless tone. WuFei glaring at both pilots but the Katana away for a time when Yui wasn't around to stop from claiming his prize; Duo's braid.

Hiiro was starting to wonder whose idea it was to put him in math class with all the pilots. Sure Trowa didn't bother him but WuFei was a ticking a time bomb that only Duo can activate.

Quatre was to polite for his own good talking to Relena as if she wasn't the reason there was a war or that he didn't dislike her.

Relena the source of all his problems. The idiot was danger prone to a: get kidnapped b: be assassinated c: have a lot of people disagree with her and they form a rebel group and start another war.

Hiiro shook his head. Lunch was looking bright for the perfect soldier. He'd be away from both problems. The bell rang for lunch and Hiiro beat the g-boys and Relena out the door and down the hall to the Advance History Classroom. That was empty except for Ms. Tsuki who was looking over some plans while examining a locket. Pausing she started writing some notes. Hiiro slipped in quietly and waited for her to realize he was there which didn't take long.

"Hello Hiiro. I guess you want to speak to Lady Une to confirm that I do work for the Preventors?"

Hiiro shook his head. "No. I want to know what you're doing in the Sank Kingdom." He said.

"I'm here to help you, though I'm also here to protect Relena-sama." Hoshi made a face at Relena's name but then again who wouldn't? That excludes the suck-up friends Relena has. She's the riches girl in school not including the fact that she's a princess. So of course she's popular and everyone wants Hiiro dead for ripping up her birthday party invitation 1 year and 1/2 ago. Hoshi looked back down at the locket then at the door when it opened. Hiiro turned and looked as well.

"Ms. Tsuki the pizza you ordered..." The delivery boy said. Obviously he had done this more than once.

"Thanks. Josh place it right here points to an empty space on her desk how much do I owe you?"

Josh pulled out a notepad and read the notes scribbled. "Uh, 13.95"

Hoshi paid with a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." The black haired boy left after nodding his head.

Hiiro looked at her questioningly. Hoshi didn't notice as she opened the box to see a large pepperoni pizza.

"Want one?" she asked as the steam came of the hot pizza. Hiiro shrug and took one. The two ate quietly until Ms. Tsuki asked him a question.

"Do you want me tell you all I know of the Silver Alliance?"

"Yes." Hiiro said point blank. So Ms. Tsuki began in the beginning when the Planets first became full of life.

: With G-boys:

: After Hiiro left out the door:

"Whoa, wonder where the fire is?" Duo said.

"Braid-idiot, stupid weak onna." WuFei said obviously still mad at what happened earlier between Duo, Relena and Himself.

: Flashback:

WuFei had been writing down the problems out of the textbook when an annoying noise could be heard from beside him. Annoyed he looked up and saw... Wouldn't you know it Duo balling up paper and throwing it at Relena whenever the teacher wasn't looking. The Chinese boy ...erm... man looking annoyed hissed in a low voice.

"Maxwell stop picking on the weak onna before she wails…cry!" WuFei said. Unfortunate for WuFei one of Relena's 'friends' heard him.

"She's not weak you idiot! She risked her lives for us!" the friend of Relena's said. WuFei would've retort but he was hit on the head by a paper ball.

"MAXWELL! SHINE!" (Insert chase scene)

"Mr. WuFei, Mr. Maxwell! Return to your seats or else NOW!" the teacher yelled. The two walked to their seats not before the same kid that defend Relena tripped up WuFei, and Duo saw.

"Hey Wu-man have a good trip?" he snickered. Wrong thing to say, especially to an angry Chinese person.

"MAXWELL!" WuFei started, but the sound of a gun click and pointed straight at his head.

"Chang, Duo sit down and don't get back up until the bell rings." Hiiro said. "Or I'll shoot you both." he added as an after thought.

: End Flashback:

Now it was lunch all the G-boys sat at a table together. Quatre was asking about any homework. Duo was eating, WuFei was looking disgusted at Duo's eating habits and wiped chewed up cake off he's face when the idiot spit on him while trying to talk with his mouth full. Trowa sat away from the group; he ate his lunch under a tree watching the other pilots closely. Hiiro wasn't there to stop WuFei from kill Duo and Quatre wouldn't be able to stop them on his own. Trowa sometimes wonder how he even survived living with these idiots. Well, not Quatre. Quatre was the nice, kind hearted one. Trowa wondered why an innocent boy would even join a war. Quatre gave up asking Duo anything while he was eating it was a danger to WuFei's health who started to pull out his katana.

: With Relena:

_'Hmm where's Hiiro? Oh I know its our anniversary!' _Relena thought with a smile. A girl named Jessica walked by a disgusted look on her face. _'Stupid Peacecraft, stupid school!' _Glaring at Relena, Jessica took a seat next to her sister and best-friends. Jessica pulled out her spoon and plucked some of her apple sauce at Relena before becoming innocent.

"UGH!" Relena huffed out looking at the ruined jacket to her school uniform. Immediate 10 preps surrounded her offering their jackets. Of course Jessica rolled her eyes at the display.

"Leave it to an idiot like her (points to Relena) to have half the school cater to her over a jacket." Ashlee said a smirk present on her face.

"Jessie that wasn't nice, now do it again and aim for her face!" Jasmine scolds her best-friend.

"Keep that up and the entire school end up jumping us again." Jessica reminds them.

"(Snort) they only did that because they KNOW for a FACT that they can't beat us one on one." Amanda said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So who wants to start a food fight this time?" Ashlee asked looking at her sister then her friends.

The four girls all decide to play rock, paper, and scissors. Ashlee lost and was about to pluck something when...**3**

1: Hiiro wouldn't be the perfect soldier if he said that so yea...

2: I actually saw a picture of Hiiro with WingZero about to kill Relena with the twin buster rifles. It's on one of the many 'I Hate Relena Darlian Peacecraft' sites I've been too. Look them up on yahoo.

3: it's a cliffhanger. But just so you know the next chapter we go into the _**SM**_ world then we'll see what happened here in the third chapter.

Hoshi: yes! Finished Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is halfway complete but should be up after I get enough reviews and I think it'll help my writing if I can get more constructive criticism though I'm not complaining about praise reviews. **Flamers you have read this on your OWN! If you can't point out an error without using the words hate' or 'this story sucks' than don't review if you want to make my story BETTER then ask to become my beta reader.**

WuFei: onna why write this poor excuse for a story anyway?

Hoshi: because scholar boy! I can! And this goes on 3 other websites not just this one.

WuFei: (glaring) onna you'll die for that! (Pulls out katana) SHINE!

(Hoshi looks around then notices Quatre talking with Trowa. Then hides behind Trowa who merely raise an eyebrow)

Quatre: Miss Hoshi, what's the problem?

Hoshi: be quiet! Hide me from Wu-man he wants MY braid. (Looks at long silver braided hair)

Trowa: what did you do?

Hoshi: O.o you talked. Wait you do that only to scare people senseless. (Trowa smiles at the exclamation that Hoshi said) you know I'll never understand how people say you're emotionless? I mean you talk but not a lot. You do smile, frown, get worried and everything else that a normal person does, just not a lot.

Trowa: maybe. (Half smirk/smile)

Duo: what's with Trowa? Haven't seen him like that since the last time he talked to Catherine and convently forgot to tell us she was staying with us. Why's Wu-man running out the door?

Hoshi: well I used my powers to stop him for severally maiming me. By sending him to his death! mwhahaha

(Background: Sounds of fighting, a girl screaming aka WuFei and a loud THUMP)

(WuFei flies through the door of Hoshi's Room. Followed by a VERY pissed Hiiro)

Duo: (snickering) damn Wu-man! Why target Hii-man?

Quatre: oh my, you alright WuFei?

Hoshi: who cares the baka tried to kill m...Hiiro!

Trowa: (thinking: bakas)

WuFei: (swirly eyes)

Duo: (laughing) Hii-man, don't kill him yet I have an idea.

Quatre, Hoshi, Hiiro, Trowa: ?.?

Quatre: uh Duo that may not be such a good idea in that head of yours.


	2. Icons of selfindulgence

Everybody's Fool

Everybody's Fool

Hoshi: this is chapter 2! Now we're with Usagi!

Duo: babe what's the pairings?

Hoshi: I don't know, kidding! It's a secret! Well not all of them...

Duo: Hoshi who do I get paired with?

Hoshi-I don't know! Only Hiiro's pairing was decided!

All G-boys except Hiiro- WHAT!

Hiiro: hn? (Translation: who cares about you idiots?)

Hoshi: (snickering) Hii-chan that's not nice.

Hiiro: hn? (Translation: when am I ever nice?)

G-boys- ?.?

Hoshi-never unless you count the time you didn't kill Relena when she was working with  
Dermil and the White Fang

Hiiro: she was kidnapped.

Hoshi: so? She worked with the enemy and crowned herself Queen of the World!

Hiiro-point noted.

Relena: oh. Hiiro are you here to kill me?

G-boys: v.v she'll never learn.

Hiiro: no. (Walks towards Wing Zero ignoring Relena calling his name)

Usagi: now time for the chapter!

Hoshi: too happy! (Winces at the excited Usagi)

Duo and Usagi: Hoshi doesn't gundam wing or sailor moon, just the download episodes of the stars season and a few DVDs.

Hoshi: don't forget my Endless Waltz DVD!

Quatre: the chapter starts now...I think

Chapter 2- Enter Usagi Tsukino...

_**"Usagi Tsukino. Your average blond haired teenager right? Nope. Usagi was the Champion of love and Justice, Sailor Moon. More importantly she was the Tsuki no hime and keeper of the Silver Imperial Crystal. The most powerful crystal in the universe, if used right it can save the world or if used wrong could destroy it. The Tsuki no hime and only moon royalty can use it. But if used to full power it can and will kill the user. Sailor Moon is part of a team called the Sailor Senshi, Warriors, or Scouts. Sailors Venus and Moon share the position of leader. Usagi is a klutz and an air head that can't really fight well. But over the last couple of years she has matured. Even if Mamoru and Chibi-Usa seem oblivious to it, Chibi-Usa was a spoiled brat! Who has to have her way. Mamoru has no problem giving into her. The stupid brat took her broach and was the reason her friends got injured in a battle against Rubius and when Usagi tried to slap her. Who stops her? Mamoru or Tuxedo Mask. Lately during battles Sailor Moon seemed to keep getting injured. Wanna know why? Because her prince was busy with a pink-haired brat who should be in the 30th century where the people actually LIKE the brat. The scouts seemed to agree with Usagi but Pluto refused to send Chibi-Usa back. The inners and the outers with the exception of Saturn/Hotaru say she should pull ranks on the time guardian. Usagi's feelings toward Mamoru were starting to disappear. He hardly spent anytime with her. And when they are together the pink haired brat is there to ruin it. Over the last few nights she has been having dreams of another person. He was a Prince and a Soldier. Usagi and the inners with the exception of Chibi-Usa/Sailor Mini-Moon, knew of the act to throw the enemies off. Rei (Mars) and Ami (Mercury) seemed to like the idea since it hid her from the enemies and keep people from suspecting anything. Everything was planned out a week before it was supposed to happen, with the exception of Mamoru's breakups with her. Motoki knew about them though he still had a hard time believing his little sister (Usagi) was Sailor Moon or that there was a super computer hidden inside of his arcade. Rei and Usagi like to call each other sisters and prefer to fight like them as well. Makoto (Jupiter) made Usagi snacks and treats to eat all the time and Minako (Venus) saw to it that Usagi had the latest fashion outfits (Yay. For Usagi's now empty wallet/piggy bank!). The outers included Haruka Tenoh (Uranus), Michiru Kaioh (Neptune), Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn) and Setsuna Meioh (Pluto). The outers are more powerful than the inner scouts. But all the outers seemed to have wanted Sailor Moon dead at one time. Sailors Uranus and Neptune when they fought Sailor Moon after saying that she was in no way the moon princess or the messiah of light and to get out of their way or else. Sailor Saturn was possessed by mistress 9 and was going to bring the 'silence' after she killed Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto by keeping the Chibi-brat in the same time as Usagi. Sometimes Usagi often wonders what life would be like if she hadn't met her royal advisor Luna and became Sailor Moon. Then life wouldn't be so freaking hard for her."**_

_**-- Usagi Tsukino aka**_

_**Rabbit of the Moon **_

Usagi looked at the letter neatly written. Okay so Pluto wasn't trying to kill her. But it seemed like it. Keeping the brat in the same time as her, Usagi had been held back by Makoto and Haruka a lot to keep from strangling Chibi-Usa, who had taken to mailing Mamoru while he was in America. And to Usagi displeasure, Chibi-Usa had a letter everyday from Mamoru. While she got one whenever he remembered her existence, Usagi was fed up with it. Walking up the temple steps, she sighed. Rei and Minako were throwing a party while Chibi-Usa was with Hotaru. On the top step the smell of cookies and chocolate cake. The music was loud. When Usagi walked in she was given hugs, presents and more. Usagi was shocked when she saw her parents, Naru, Umino, Motoki, Ms. Haruna, Haruka, and Michiru. The inners had smug looks on they're faces.

Rei grabbing a mic said she would be performing songs that night with Naru, Minako and Mokoti as back-up singers. The first song was by Mariah Carey. Usagi was dancing with Haruka then Umino and then with Yuuchiru (Chad). Then she joined Makoto and Ami in dancing with the song.

Everyone clapped and the singers bowed before Rei went over to stop the CD and put the music for the mix tape in. After listening to Usher's 'Yeah' that was cut short by the parents because some PEOPLE started freak dancing. Everyone agreed that it's karaoke time. Usagi got the mic before anyone else. The music started and everyone was looking at Usagi. Usagi was looking at a certain brat who showed up in the middle of the party and started complaining about Usagi though everyone ignored her. The song was Simple Plan's "Shut Up"

Usagi looked the 12-year-old brat in the eye, stepping in her face. Chibi-Usa took involuntary step back. She had never saw that look in her mom's eye before. Then again Usagi never wanted to live up to that. Usagi smirked at the look of shock, surprise, angry and hate? On the 12-year-olds face.

"You can trick Mamoru but you can't trick us." she whispered low enough for only Chibi-Usa to hear.

Miroku grabbed the mic. "My turn!" Eminem's Ass Like that started playing. (what! I want him here to do this song! Honestly, jeez kill me why don't ya?)

All the male occupants were laughing and dancing. The females that weren't laughing looked disgusted by Miroku's perverted song. Usagi grabbed Mokoti's hand they started dancing together.

- 2 hours later -

All good things have to come to an end. Usagi had unwrapped about 50 presents (much to Chibi-Usa displeasure). The gifts her dad gave her was the most oddest.

"Um dad what would I do with a gun?" Usagi said holding the 9 mm pistol.

"There's a silencer in there too. And it's for protection against those idiot boys!" Kenji Tsukino explained.

Everyone looked like this -.-; or this v.v meaning he's at it again.

"What aren't you mentioning daddy?" Usagi asked with wide eyes. (puppy eyes)

"The fact that you'll be getting a gun permit and you'll also have to know to use it so we're as in Usagi and myself going to the shooting range and I'll teach you how to use one." Kenji once again explained.

"Aw MAN. I wanted one of those!" Shingo whined reminding everyone of Usagi.

"She'll shoot herself! She doesn't need one of those." Chibi-Usa whined too, jealous of Usagi. Sure she took Usagi's boyfriend, but the senshi never throw HER a party for no practically reason, and they didn't shower her with all the neat gifts Usagi got. Usagi had wanted to give the gun back, but after hearing Chibi-Usa she decides to prove the little brat wrong.

"Thanks dad its cute." she said looking the silver weapon up and down.

The other gifts were safer than Kenji.

In fact she received a laptop with printer included that Ami promised to show her how to use, a book for "Book for Dummies on how to act like a Lady", Usagi glared a hole into Michiru who was softly laughing under Haruka's questioning look and Usagi's glare.

Chibi-Usa laughed as well but was silenced when Usagi smacked her in the back of her head.

Then there's the bow and arrow set that she received from Rei.

A sword (lot safer then the gun) from Haruka.

A 1000 dollar shopping spree card from Minako who wore this beautiful orange skirt with a matching sleeveless white top.

Another book," How to Cook made Easy." No doubt Makoto give her that book.

Then there were the Sailor V mangas and the new double pack video that just came out from Naru and Unimo.

Motoki had gotten her this beautiful necklace with her name engraved in it with a bunny sleeping under it. Chibi-Usa wanted that necklace.

Usagi also got this GIANT stuffed bunny. After Usagi thanked everyone (except Chibi-Usa) everyone started leaving taking extra cake, ice cream, chicken...uh yea you get the point.

-Outside With Usagi-

Usagi was walking down the temple steps the gun in her hand and a sword in the other.

"Hello Princess," a voice said behind Usagi. Making the Bunny jump and nearly drop the items in her hands.

"Setsuna." She said coolly. Play cool find out what the guardian of the time gates want so that she'll leave you alone.

Setsuna looked around then looked at Usagi. "Princess, I have a gift for you," she spoke softly.

Usagi looked at her. "Why?" Usagi questioned.

"Because Neo-Queen Serenity wants a break from her, and for Small Lady to finish her training." Setsuna said in a low voice so that only Usagi could hear.

Usagi nodded her head in understanding but something was bugging her. "Setsuna, at the gates have there been any trouble?" she question.

Setsuna looked at Usagi sharply. "No, why?"

"A feeling, just a feeling." She whispered. Setsuna nodded before handing her three neatly wrapped gifts.

Usagi looked at the gifts for a minute then at Setsuna. "Thank You. But why three?" she asked. Usagi eyes flickered to the dark sky and the clouds gathering.

Setsuna glazed at the moon. "One's from Queen Selenity, the second from me, and the third is from your past." Setsuna said shifting her glaze onto Usagi.

Usagi smiled. "Thanks and I'll open these when I get home. Bye!" with that the blond rabbit took off towards the car unknown of the destiny that is being rewritten as time goes by.

"Usagi what took so long? Are you alright?" her mom asked worried.

"I'm fine. And Setsuna showed up to give me her presents." Usagi said a smile on her face.

Ikuko looked at her daughter. "Oh okay. Did you tell her thank you?" Usagi nodded her head.

"Daddy where's Mr. Usa?" Usagi said in a childish voice.

Kenji looked at his daughter from the rear view mirror. "Mokoti has it he'll drop it off."

Then Kenji mumbles something about college boys and maiming them.

- With Pluto -

"Hello Hiiro-san." the time guardian greeted the brown haired young man.

Blue eyes clashed with red.

Hoshi: I'm finished!

Duo: we're not in this chapter.

Hoshi: Duo-kun! Your not going to be in every chapter. you appear when I see you need to but you guys are mentioned.

Hiiro: (smirking) she likes me better than you.

Duo: shut up Hiiro. I still don't know why I didn't kill you.

Hiiro: because you were weak. you let you emotions control you.

Duo: (glaring) don't talk to the great Shinigami like that!

Hiiro: whatever. (starts polishing gun)

Hoshi: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. just what we all need

Everybody's Fool

Hoshi: May or may not be as interesting as the last chapter. And when I said Neo-Queen Serenity wanted a break from Chibi-Usa that means she wanted like a peaceful time without the brat...erm neo-moon princess running around acting like a snobbish brat or nagging her and all the other annoying things a mom has to go through, but Neo-Queen Serenity's work as a mother is doubled because she DOES rule the whole Milky-Way Galaxy.

Seto: If that made any sense review if not ignore her useless babble.

Heero: Hn. (pulls out gun)

Quatre: Ms. Hoshi does not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Duo: (pouting) Here's the chapter with no me in it!

Wufei: GOOD!!

Duo: But the ladies will miss my handsome face!

Hoshi: (face faults) Just read the freakin script and you'll see you are in this chapter!! Pay freaking attention damnit!! (Takes blood pressure medication) Read the chapter already please! (Walks over to Seto and falls asleep in his arms)

Seto: -.- damn females and their odd ways...

**Recap from Chapter 1:**

The four girls all decide to play rock, paper, and scissors. Ashlee lost and was about to pluck something when...

**Chapter 3**

... A well-aimed carrot flew past her and down Relena Peacecraft's throat.

"OMG!" Random person #1

"RELENA ARE YOU OKAY?" Random person #2

"SHE'S CHOKING OF COURSE NOT!!" Random person #3

"Oh." Random person #2

A sweat drop went down all four girls head. Jasmine looked around and saw the nurse giving Relena CPR. (To open her airways. numbskulls).

"That was stupid."

"Yep. So who's up for hacking into Peacecraft's laptop?"

"Why? Only thing in there is info on Heero-kun and a couple of stalker emails she sent him and dumbly saved up there."

"Don't forget the pictures of Heero."

The four fall silent. "So what now?" Jessica asked.

-**With the O so lovable G-Boys-**

Wufei glanced at Duo who was pretending to be innocent which wasn't working too well in Wufei's opinion.

"Duo that wasn't nice!" Quatre started to scold the braided American. Duo was mumbling the words to Ashlee Simpson's "La La" totally tuning out Quatre's nice little boring speech... (No offence Quatre fans).

Trowa glanced around again although you couldn't see it he was VERY annoyed. Trowa stood up and started walking out the cafeteria happy it's his senor year and the others junior year. Trowa was going past Ms. Tsuki class when he heard her talking to someone. Okay being nosy was wrong, yet every human does it some point in time and now was Trowa's time.

**--**

"The Alliance was to add the Earth apart of it, but at a cost. The people of Earth wanted the advance technology of the moon along with the privilege to visit it whenever they wanted. So they requested that High Princess Serenity take High Prince Endymion's hand in marriage. There was one problem with the request; Serenity was in love with another Prince." Hoshi paused in her talking to eat more pizza. Heero was interested in the Silver Alliance. To him it was amazing a single teacher knew so much about something that happened 3,000 years ago. Heero would have thought that all the information would have faded and disappeared.

"If Serenity was in love with another prince did the Earth ever become apart of the Alliance?" Heero asked curious.

Hoshi smiled at her student always direct and calm. "No, the Earth never became apart of the Silver Alliance. The two reasons are that Serenity refused Endymion's hand in marriage and the Alliance was attacked by one of Endymion's peasants. The girl was in love with Endymion her name was Beryl, but was Queen Beryl when sided with an evil entity believing Endymion was going to be married. So the night of Serenity and Prince Ryo engagement party, Beryl attacked under the impression it was Serenity and Endymion's party."

Trowa listened and was amazed at how the perfect soldier was acting…he was acting like a curious teen his age. The taller male stiffened at the feeling of someone watching him and turned around to come face to face with…Andria. Andria's long wavy auburn hair was in her infamous ponytail and her face was serious like it always was. "Um…Trowa will…can you let me escort you to your prom?" The question was definitely something he didn't expect hear from Andria of all girls. The snickering that no doubt came from the girls that always picked on Andria; the most likely expected him to reject her and they would make fun of her more.

"…" Trowa nodded and watched as the girl stared at him in…well aw. He just told her she could escort him to his prom which was two weeks away. "Yes Andria."

"Really?"

"Yes." Andria smiled at him for once it wasn't forced and Trowa couldn't help but smirk at her. The door behind Trowa opened and out stepped Heero in his school uniform, Heero shot the two them a glance before closing the door behind him, his laptop in hand.

"What's going on?" Heero asked looking at Andria his face dead serious as always. Trowa shook his head at the younger male in an 'its-not-your-business' type way; Andria stood there quiet looking at the hem of her pink school uniform skirt.

"OH TROWA-KUN!" A voice said a little too loudly for Trowa's taste and sure enough emerging from around the corner was the president of his fan club. Trowa was no idiot and he like every other male in the anime universe didn't like his fan club. He, like every other male with a fan club, avoided them like a plague of the universe. Trowa's green eyes narrowed as his body tensed for the glomping section that was about to occur. Heero was by no means sticking around for some fan member of his club to show up, nor did he desire for the president of that club to show up; Heero didn't make it around the corner before that oh-so familiar voice called (screeched) out his name. "HEERO COME KILL ME!"

Andria backed up until she hit the door Heero came out of turning the knob quickly she opened the door. "Heero-san, Trowa-kun this room is open unless you want to meet your fan clubs." With that Andria stepped into the room and moved out the way as both males stepped into the room.

"Heero, Andria, Young man may I ask what your doing in my class?" Ms. Tsuki said looking up from some essay she was grading, the pizza box on her desk half-open.

"We're getting away from their fan club presidents." Andria said looking at the pizza box before taking a seat at a desk in the front.

"Want some pizza there's some left and I know you three are skipping lunch right now." Trowa and Andria grabbed a slice, while Heero shook his head having eaten some earlier. "So you would be mister?"

"Trowa Barton."

"Thanks Ms. T!" Andria said munched happily on her pizza. Heero glanced at the clock before taking a seat and opening his laptop, Trowa said nothing as he took a seat himself.

"Heero a friend of mine will be staying with me for a week or starting today and she happens to know a lot about mythology and history. If you're interested I could get her to give you some links to a few of her websites and you can get her email and start corresponding like that." Hoshi said going back to her grading of papers.

"Okay." Heero said his eyes back on his laptop as he finished looking up the Silver Millennium on Google.

---------------

Hoshi: Nice finish I guess…next chapter is in the SM Universe…in a few more chapters they'll be in the same world.

Heero: Hn…

Silver: sup people!!!

WrenchThrower: Yo!

Silver: (eyebrow twitch) OUT YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PCS!!

Silver & WrenchThrower: (grin) okay…SHORTY-MC-SHORT-SHORTS!!

Hoshi: Review…please…save me from the insanity…


	4. more lies about a world that never was

Everybody's Fool

Hoshi: Alright this is the SM chapter, I so lost all my good pre-written fanfic chapters…anyway enjoy it and please review they make lovely wall scrolls. My other flash drive went missing! TT

Usagi: It's time to read kiddies!

Trowa: Hoshi-san doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing is currently residing within the Bandai and Sunrise Companies

* * *

_Chapter 4- Perfect Soldier meets Emotional Soldier _

Usagi glanced at her huge stuffed bunny. The bunny was seated next to her desk and the rest of her presents were scattered on the desk, except her sword and gun. Both of the objects were in her subspace pocket to keep away from Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa was in her room above the rest of the house occupants- the attic. Usagi eyed the email open before her with confusion. Maybe it wouldn't have been confusing if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know a Heero Yui or about another prince during the silver millennium.

Setsuna was a very confusing and her email only enforced the fact that the princess belief: her time guardian was crazy.

_**Usagi-hime**_

_**Your destiny has changed, its time for you to meet Heero Yui. Heero would be your polar opposite in many things. Your gun training can be done by him as well. Heero is from your past, I hope you use your gifts from us well.**_

_**-S. M. (Time doesn't wait for no one.)**_

The idea of training made the girl flinch. "Setsuna-chan you are crazy…ano what gifts did you give me?" The coming of age party for the princess (in chapter 2) was important in the odd political world of royalty. Usagi wouldn't mention how awkward her life has been, Earth's gravity was affecting her more and more every day. The blond haired girl was certain that if she didn't get off Earth by the end of the year she'd have a permanent fixture with the ground.

Opening the gift from Queen Selenity first, Usagi fought to cry at the sight of her royal princess gown that had a new attachment: wings. In the same box was her tiara, moon diamond necklace and a pearl bracelet with runes engraved in them. Running a slim finger over the runes, they started to glow softly and she couldn't help, but smile as a serene feeling passed over her. "Thanks moon-mama."

Two Days Later

"USAGI SERENITY TSUKINO, HOW DARE YOU!" Chibi-Usa was pissed, no scratch that she was beyond pissed. Usagi was smirking brightly she might not know this Heero person, but he was very resourceful.

The pink-haired brat was well…a purple-haired brat now. Chibi-Usa also hated the color purple. Usagi added hair dye, permanent hair dye mind you, to the pink-now-purple haired girl's shampoo and conditioner. "What did I do now brat?"

"AUNT IKUKO, USAGI DYED MY HAIR _**WITHOUT**_ MY PERMISSION!" Chibi-Usa screamed in the hallway. Usagi's eye twitched, but gave no other induction that she was annoyed with by the brat.

The blue haired woman appeared at the bottom of the steps and glared at her teenage daughter. "Usagi you should go for a walk…_now_." The blond haired teenager shrugged grinning at her mother.

"I'm leaving anyway." Usagi walked down the stairs careful to hold on to the banister so she didn't fall down the steps. The moon hime was down the steps and out the door before Chibi-Usa even thought to follow the girl around. Less than half a block from her house Usagi walked up to the parked car. "Ruka-chan your here!"

The sandy blond haired scout shook her head smirking, "You asked for a ride Koneko…couldn't leave you hanging."

Usagi smiled at the outer scout as she climbed into the car. "Setsuna-chan told you where we meet Yui-san?"

"Hai, the arcade you normally go to."

**The Arcade**

Two blond haired women scanned the arcade looking for a messy brown haired boy. "Yo, Motoki get me a cup of coffee. Koneko will take a chocolate milkshake." The blond haired man behind the counter nodded his head getting Haruka's orders.

Usagi sat on one of the barstools, looking around for Heero. The problem…Setsuna had warned her of the boy's ability to blend in with his surroundings. Bright blue eyes meet cold blue eyes. Usagi stared back at the brown haired male and frowned. Without warning the blond was walking towards the brunette. "Hi!" Usagi said once she was close enough.

"Hn."

Usagi smiled at the brunette, "So are you new around here?"

"Hn, Usagi-san I take it?" The blond stared at the brunette before it sunk in who she could or was talking to…

"Heero Yui?"

"Yes."

"Yui-san I was told you could help with my gun training…" Usagi said trailing off. Haruka watched from the counter as the two younger teens talked. The brunette, she noted, didn't seem interested in talking that much. Koneko, however, didn't seem to mind that he was uncomfortable.

Heero looked at Usagi frowning. "Using weapons are serious business and only soldiers will need to use weapons." Usagi frowned before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Sometimes civilians will need weapons to defend themselves, besides not every soldier can make their presence known." Usagi replied looking at Heero. Haruka looked at the slowly heating argument wondering who would win.

Setsuna looked at the brunette male in front of her, the dark green eyes that reflected nothing other than suspicion. "Why do you need to know where Mr. Yui is?"

Trowa looked at the woman glaring darkly, "You haven't told me where the hell you have taken Andria or me."

The green-haired woman couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Your friends and you are in now danger at the moment." Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Joining Mr. Yui and helping him with his mission always an option to the both of you."

* * *

Hoshi: Alright a new update and its getting interesting! Next chapter will be SM (again) with a bit of the GW world.

Trowa: She would appreciate a couple of reviews if you have the time.

Hoshi: … (sighs) Hot guy I swear!

Usagi: Is that why you have a wall scroll of GW boys?

Hoshi: …


End file.
